


Need you to be sure

by Queen_of_Edolas



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, One Shot, Power Imbalance, Questioning, Royalty, Secret Relationship, loosely based of what i need by hayley kiyoko, this is mostly for me katie and nicole but i guess yall can read it too if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Edolas/pseuds/Queen_of_Edolas
Summary: “Are you sure?”“I’m not sure of anything.”





	Need you to be sure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written for my One Piece OC Odette!
> 
> What I Need by Hayley Kiyoko goes well with this fic.

“We can’t keep running around like this. It’s dangerous.” 

Reiju slowed to a stop, fingers still wrapped around her lover's wrist. Nothing good would come of this in the long run. But Reiju was only thinking about tonight. Thinking about Odette’s fingers in her hair. The smell of her perfume, the feeling of their bare bodies against one and other. Of them rolling in between silk sheets, slipping, intoxicated by the taste of each other's skin. 

“Don’t think about that,” Reiju replied simply, letting Odette’s arms fall loosely from her fingers. 

Odette opened her lips to respond but before she could get a sound out she was silenced by the feeling of her lover’s lips against her own, her fingers threading themselves through her hair, her back slamming into the corridor wall.

Their lips parted, Reiju leaned her head against her forehead, “Focus on tonight.” 

Odette sighed giving into her lover's request and letting herself be pulled along behind the pink-haired princess. This was wrong. Oh so wrong.  But she pushed the frustrations, and doubts, and anxieties to the back of her mind. She let Reiju win. She let her pin her down and force her to forget the dangers that lie beyond the safety of the silk sheets. She got sucked into her soft touch and let the euphoria cloud her better judgment. She obeyed. Just like she always had. Just like she always would. 

 

They lay together, skin to skin, heart to heart, the smell of each other soaked into their skin. Both down from their high, now vividly aware of the risk they had just taken for what must have been the millionth time. 

“Is this worth it anymore? Is it worth it to risk you getting caught? Is it worth risking your title and the respect from your father?” Odette whispered, so aware of her position, afraid that speaking any louder would get them heard. 

Reiju smiled softly, tracing patterns on her lovers naked back, “You’re worth it all.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m not sure of anything.” 

Odette didn’t know what else to say, so she simply laid her head on Reiju’s chest, listening to the sound of her beating heart. That's not what she wanted to hear. She wanted her to be sure. 

 

But she knew that they would keep on doing what they had been doing for the past 6 years. They would share chaste kisses in the corridor when no one was looking. They would lay together behind the safety of locked doors, touching each other under the cloak of darkness. They would brush their fingers against each other in the dining hall, risking the ultimate punishment all for a simple touch. They would sneak out to the courtyard at night, making love under the night sky and wishing upon the stars that they could love each other like that forever. 

They were both aching for a gentle touch. Both yearning to know, to understand,  what it means to love. So they hold each other on cold nights. Keeping each other warm with the fire of their youth and the heat of the passion they share for each other. But they know they don’t truly belong to one another. A princess and a servant are all they will ever, could ever, be to each other once they leave the safety of the Reiju’s bedroom walls. And yet, despite all this, neither could let go. 

 

“I’m yours and you're mine.” 

Odette snapped out of her introspection. Such simple words had no right being said in a situation like theirs. They reverberated in her brain like a broken record and amidst the overthinking her frustration began to seep back into the forefront of her mind, bubbling up until finally, it dripped out of her mouth like venom. 

“You know that’s not true.” 

Reiju raised her visible eyebrow, “What do you mean?” 

“I’m yours that’s true enough but you’re not mine. You’ll never truly be mine.”

“I don’t understand…” 

Odette sat up letting the silk fall down her shoulder, “It’s been like this for the past 6 years. You want me all to yourself when we’re alone like this. But as soon as we walk out those doors….”

“Odette, that’s not fair you know I don’t have a choice. You know we can’t go public for both of our sakes.” 

Odette shook her head, bring the blanket up to cover herself, “I’m tired of hiding. I’m tired of running around. I'm tired of all of it. I love you but…” 

“But what.” Reiju pleaded. 

“I’m not a ballerina in a jewelry box. You can’t just wind up me whenever you want and then shut the box when you want me to stop.” 

“I know that but-” 

“No more buts! This isn't a game. It’s my heart. I want someone who isn’t afraid to love me.” 

“You think this is easy for me? I love you-” 

“Real love is sure. This is lust.” 

Reiju's heart snapped in her chest. She didn’t know what to say. She watched Odette get dressed, slamming the door behind her. She wanted to get up, chase her down. But she couldn’t will herself to move because she wasn’t sure if the words that had just left her lovers lips was completely wrong. 

 

The next morning Odette woke up and went about her daily duties as usual as if nothing was different. She spent her morning preparing breakfast for the family, overseeing the cleaning of the castle and doing absolutely everything in what little power she had to avoid the inevitable. But she knew it was only a matter of time before she was summoned. Before she would be face to face with Reiju. Before she would give in and fall into the same cycle they always did. 

“Odette. Lady Reiju has requested your presence in her quarters.” 

Her shoulders tensed up and her breath got caught in her throat. She swallowed, taking a deep breath, “Of course. I will make my way to her quarters promptly.” 

 

_ Knock knock knock  _

“You may enter.” Her lover’s voice beckoned her from the other side. 

Odette, of course, obeyed, closing the door behind her as she made her way to kneel in front of Reiju, her head bowed, eyes averted to the floor, “You summoned me?” 

A teardrop seeped into the soft fabric of the rug and Odette’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“I shouldn’t have let you walk out like that.” 

Odette looked up, in disbelief of the sight before her. 

“No one can love me the way you do. It’s been staring me right in the face this whole time.” 

Odette brought her hands to the young princess’ face, gently wiping the tears from her reddened cheeks, “Reiju…” 

Reiju grabbed her hands, holding them in her own, “No more running away. No more looking away.” 

“Are you sure?” 

She smiled gently, “I’m sure.” 

That’s all she needed to hear. 


End file.
